Love Games
by Emmett's Only Angel
Summary: Jacob has always considered love to be a game, Rosalie is haunted by her past. Can they help each other see the true meaning of love? All-Human.


_**Disclaimer: I own nothing **_

_Rosalie Hale_

I hate everything about my life. My family doesn't care about me. Sure, when we go out, on that rare occasion, we look like a picture-perfect family, but looks can be deceiving.

Anyway, today is just another day in Forks, Washington: wet and lonely. I walk down the stairs in my jeans, tee-shirt, and converse. My mom shoots me a disapproving look from where she stands against the kitchen counter, drinking coffee. This is just another part of my daily routine. I shake my head, grab an apple juice from the fridge and grabbed my keys off the counter, and walked out to the garage. I wonder how today will be?

_Jacob Black _

I pulled up to Forks High School in the most uncaring of moods. This is officially my seventh school in six years. Hopefully my last. I guess that's what you get when your dads in the army.

Lemme tell you, the inside of this school was as worse as the outside: shinny white and black linoleum floors, lockers painted a variety of shades of orange with pictures and pieces of paper with writing on them covering them.

I wandered along the seemingly endless hallway until I found a closet-like room with "Front Office'' stamped to the door. Slowly I opened the door not knowing if this was really was a closet. Standard office setup: a desk with piles of papers neatly filed in manila folders stacked up on it, a short hallway behind it with two doors with a bench between them. Most likely the principals office. At my old schools, they had a chair reserved for me.

"May I help you?" the white-haired receptionist asked me when she saw me approach.

"Yeah, I'm Jacob Black. Transfer?" I asked. I mean, how many transfers does this place get a year?

"Ah, yes, Mr. Black." she said, looking through one of the files on her desk. "Here is your schedule, locker combination, and please give this to all of your teachers to sign this and return it to me by the end of the day." she handed me a giant stack of papers. "We also have assigned you a student guide. Her name is Rosalie Hale. Your locker seems to be… right next to hers!"

"Ooookay. I said and walked out. Glancing over my papers, I climbed the bustling stairwell to the third floor to find my locker. I looked from one locker to another, or at least try to find this Rosalie girl.

Suddenly, a speeding bullet came from behind and knocked me off balance for at least a few seconds. Its not easy to knock a giant like me down. I turned to see the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen on her knees picking up paper scattered all around her. Slowly I bent down to help her.

"I'm sorry. I don't know how that happened." she said as she tried to neatly snack the papers.

"Don't worry about it, honey." I smirked and handed her the papers. I'm Jacob."

She glanced up. "Don't call me that, and I'm Rosalie." she took them and added them to her stack.

"So you're my student guide?" I asked, straightening up. "It looks like today's my lucky day."

"Look, I have to go to my locker." she said, walking around me. I followed her down the hall. "Okay. I have no idea why you're following me, but I don't like it."

I laughed. "One, my locker is right next to yours and two, you _are _my guide."

She rolled her eyes and finally walked up to a long, slim locker. Unlike everyone else's locker, Rosalie's only had a picture of her and some goth kid with a Pomeranian.

"So what do you have first period?" I asked, trying to start a conversation.

She let out a deep sigh. "Look, your locker is right there, your first period is," she turned around, ripped my schedule out of my hand and scanned it. "the same as mine." she grumbled.

A few minutes later she shut her locker and walked to the staircase. "Justin!" she yelled through the hall at someone in the sea of people. I recognized the goth kid from the picture on Rosalie's locker pushing his way through the crowd.

"Hey, Rose. Off to chem we go." he said, fixing his hair so it just covered his eyes. "Who's he?"

"New transfer." she grumbled. "I'm his student guide."

Justin nodded slowly. "So is he sitting with us a lunch?"

Rosalie shrugged as we walked down to the first floor and down another long hallway. We finally reached the chemistry lab. "Mr. Okasawa, this is Jacob. He is the new transfer."

"Welcome, Jacob. Rosalie, there's a seat next to yours, correct?" without waiting for her reply, he continued. "Excellent, Jacob, you can take a seat next to Rosalie. I will go get you a textbook."

I followed Rosalie over to a pair of stools next to a lab bench and sat down. Rosalie followed with that adorable scowl on her face. "Do you not like me that much?" I asked, half teasing.

She sighed as she pulled her book out of her book bag. "It's not you, it's just I'm going through a really tough time right now."

"So you're never this sad or moody?" I ask.

"No one said I was sad." she snapped and threw her bag on the floor.

"Okay, okay." I said, then class began.


End file.
